


A Cake Slice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Humorous Ending, Jasper Hook Being Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jasper Hook's birthday, but James Hook is eager to battle him for the last cake slice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cake Slice

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Are you hungry, Cecilia?’’ Midshipman James Hook asked. He remained near his betrothed in a cabin. He saw a frown on her face. 

‘’No.’’

‘’I’m going to eat a bit of my sibling’s birthday cake. Are you going to remain in my cabin?’’ James viewed Cecilia nodding at a snail’s pace. He shrugged. ‘’You can eat later if you’re hungry. I will be in Jasper’s cabin.’’ 

James kissed Cecilia on the lips. He departed before he found himself in his elder brother’s cabin. He smiled the minute he viewed Jasper eating his cake. His eyes settled on one remaining slice. They widened. James focused on Jasper.

‘’You already ate most of your birthday cake?!’’

Jasper viewed James with wide eyes. He finished eating his cake slice. He nodded. ‘’I was hungry.’’ 

‘’Are you going to eat the last cake slice?’’ James asked.   
Jasper closed his eyes and smiled. He nodded. After opening his eyes, he saw his sibling’s scowl.

‘’I’m hungry. I’ll eat the last cake slice, Jasper.’’

A scowl appeared on Jasper’s face. ‘’I’m still hungry.’’ 

‘’You won’t be rewarded, Jasper,’’ James said.

Jasper still scowled. ‘’Your cruel words are not proper birthday gifts, little brother.’’ He saw the empty plate where the cake slice was. He and James gasped at the same time. 

James turned his head. His eyes widened after a hungry Cecilia smiled and ate the last cake slice.

Confusion filled Cecilia’s wide eyes while cake remained in her mouth.

 

The End


End file.
